General White
General White is the often over-reactive Russian commander of Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Army's northern fortress. Biography White is the oldest of the known officers. While not a gifted strategist, he is observant and draws conclusions with surprising speed, and is the only officer to have ever found out Goku's primary weakness; his tail. He also seems to be a somewhat skilled fighter, as shown when he fought Goku. Trapped at the top of the six-level tower through status, General White spends his time either smoking a pipe, taking sips from his flask, yelling, or bursting out in laughter at Goku's attempt to climb the tower. While he is easily irritated and slightly impatient, White is surprisingly complementary, congratulating Goku when he reached the sixth floor and praising Ninja Murasaki for a job well done when he supposedly killed Goku. As Goku and Android 8 reach the sixth and final level of the tower, which is his level, he sends Goku and Android 8 down to the fifth floor to be eaten by Buyon. After defeating the monster, Goku and General White fight. Although White is exceptionally built and muscular, it becomes clear that Goku is much stronger due to his training. White then grabs Goku's tail and tosses him around, hurting the young fighter. However, Goku manages to get back up and defeat him. He pretends to cooperate and says he will free the Jingle Village Chief, but secretly swipes a handgun and holds the old man at gunpoint. General White then threatens to kill the chief if Android 8 doesn't comply to eliminate Goku. White proceeds to shoot Goku in the back of the head with his handgun. In retaliation, Android 8 becomes enraged and punches General White straight through the wall and out of Muscle Tower, sending him into the distant horizon, and is believed to have killed him as a result. Later on, General Blue briefly references General White, mentioning he owes White an apology for underestimating Goku after his rocket crashed in Penguin Village. Other appearances In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, General White appears again, dramatically redesigned, remodeled as an Italian man. When Goku gets to White, he unleashes Android 8 to defeat Goku. Android 8 rebels and defeats White instead. He is last seen tied up with the rest of his men in the tower. White also appears in several video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, during the one-year time period while the Saiyans are on their way to Earth, General White appears in possession of a Dragon Ball, having taken control of the Muscle Tower once more, along with Red Ribbon remnants. No explanation is given for how he survived. He reprograms Android 8 and forces him to fight Goku and his allies. After being defeated, his fate is unknown. White appears in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, in "The Fall Of Muscle tower" stage. Voice actors *'Japanese dub: '''Tessyo Genda' ' *'FUNimation dub: Kyle Hebert ' *'Latin American dub: Roberto Sen ' *'Brazilian Dub: Emerson Caperbat ' 'Trivia' *In the ''Dragon Ball Z episode "A New Friend", the baseball pitcher Rocky Rivers resembles General White, except he has red hair﻿. *In the game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a Bob-omb character by the name of General White who lives in a winter-like area, is implied to be of Russian descent and even shares the same name as General White in Dragon Ball. However, the General White in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is not villainous, and in fact helps Mario, albeit after he gets a signed permission form from Goldbob and after a wild goose chase. Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Page added by South Kaioshin Daniel Category:Needs Links Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Henchmen Category:Canonical Pages Category:Villains